


What The Heart Wants

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley (Good Omens) Has A Brother, Crush at First Sight, Feelings, First Meetings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aziraphale meets a young man named Allen who is looking through his shop...and for a job. As the angel gets to know the man more, the more Aziraphale starts to have feelings for him, much to Crowley’s dislike. Allen is also not your average man either. He is not only a gentleman but also a nephalem as well.Will Aziraphale go with his heart or hold back from what he truly wants?And...will Crowley ever accept Aziraphale’s newest friend?





	1. Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man shows up in Aziraphale’s shop that peaks the angel’s interests and ends up helping the young man out.

Aziraphale was in the back of his bookshop, making some tea. It was a nice spring afternoon but the angel wanted to spend in the bookshop today. As he finished making his cup, he heard the bell at the front door ring and someone walk into the shop. Feeling curious, Aziraphale decided to see who walked in. When Aziraphale appeared in the front of the shop, his eyes widened. It was a younger man. He was tall and wearing a leather jacket over a v-neck t-shirt. The younger man was also wearing tight, black jeans and sneakers to match as well. His hair was gelled back and his facial was cleanly cut. Aziraphale stood there quietly, just watching the man looking through his books carefully (which was a nice thing for him to see).

”Can I help you?” Aziraphale suddenly asked the man. The man looked over at Aziraphale and smiled at him. For some reason, this caused the older one to start blushing slightly.

”Yes. Are these books for sale?” The man asked Aziraphale. 

“Some are but not all. Some are just for showcasing, to be honest.” Aziraphale replied to him. The man showed Aziraphale the one he was holding.

”What about this particular one?” The man asked another question back about the books. It was a romance novel. One that involved same-sex relationships at that. Luckily, Aziraphale has _two _of those that the younger man was showing him.

”Yes. That one is for sale.” Aziraphale replied to him. Suddenly, Aziraphale had a sudden thought in his head.

”You do know that novel contains same-sex romances, do you?” Aziraphale asked, just to make sure that the man knew. The man nodded. As much as Aziraphale was not really willing to part with any of his books, when it came to this man, he was willing to let it go. The younger man nodded.

”Yes. I am actually gay myself so I am very comfortable with anything LGBT themed for the most part.” The man said to him. Aziraphale smiled at the man. This man kept only peaking the angel’s curiosity.

”What is your name?” Aziraphale asked him.

”Allen.” The man replied. Aziraphale liked that name.

”How much is the book, by the way? I forgot to ask.” Allen suddenly asked Aziraphale. When Aziraphale told him the price, the man slightly panicked and put the book back in the shelf.

”Oh. I did not realize it would be that much. Honestly, I shouldn’t be in here anyway. Can’t afford much of anything right now since loosing my job. I apologize for wasting your time.” Allen said to the angel. Aziraphale felt so bad. But...he suddenly got an idea.

”How you like to work here in my shop with me?” Aziraphale asked. Allen’s eyes widened.

”Are you offering me a job?” Allen asked back. Aziraphale nodded.

”Don’t you want to see a resume of some sort?” Allen asked another question. Aziraphale shook his head a couple of times.

”Wait...you are really serious about this, aren’t you?” Allen asked yet another question.

”Yes, I am. I will also give you the book as part of payment as well. I have been looking for someone to help me with the shop and I think you would be absolutely perfect.” Aziraphale replied back. Allen was shocked. A man that barely knew him was already offering him a job. Yet...he was not going to refuse it. He desperately needed a job.

”I accept the offer!” Allen happily exclaimed. Aziraphale smiled.

”Wonderful! How about on Monday you start working here?” Aziraphale asked Allen another question. Allen was so happy and excited.   


“I can definitely do that! I will be here around opening time for the shop!” Allen answered back. Aziraphale felt happy as well. Though...he has not taken into account about what if this younger man finds out that his not truly human. But..if this man is as sweet as his smile, he will be fine with it. But yet...it does worry him a little bit. Especially when it comes to a certain someone.

”That would be great! I will see you Monday, Allen! It was nice meeting you.” Aziraphale said to the younger one. Allen nodded back with a huge smile on his face.

”It was nice to meet you, too..um..I just realize that I do not know your name.” Allen said back to him. Aziraphale felt dumb for a moment. He did forget to tell him his name and that is something important since he is going to be working here.

”My name is Aziraphale.” Aziraphale told him. The younger one liked it.

”I will see you on Monday, Aziraphale. Thank you so much!” Allen said back.

”You are very welcome.” Aziraphale spoke back. A minute later, the man left the bookshop and headed down the street. Aziraphale stood there for another few seconds before heading back to his cup of tea. Aziraphale was confident and trusted the man. He felt like he just made the right choice to hire him. Though..the angel knew that there was _someone_ he knows that would think otherwise. 


	2. Oh Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley discovers that Aziraphale has “hired” Allen to help him around the book shop.

Crowley was in the back of the bookshop with Aziraphale. The two of them were just having a small get together on this afternoon. Aziraphale did not want to get too drunk since he had a certain someone coming to the shop tomorrow for his first day of “work”. As Crowley poured a glass of wine for the angel, he noticed that Aziraphale was acting a certain way. In a way that was not “normal” for the angel. 

”Aziraphale, what is going on?” Crowley suddenly asked him. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he focused on the demon.

”Was I being obvious?” Aziraphale asked back. 

“I am afraid so, angel.” Crowley replied back to him, answering Aziraphale’s question. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

”I just have been thinking about a couple of things. I assure you that I am okay.” Aziraphale explained to him then took one of the glasses of wine into his hands. Crowley still was curious but he was not going to ask anymore questions about it. He did not want to make the angel feel like he had to talk about it if he does not want to. As they took sips from their glasses of wine, a loud thud suddenly could be heard from in the room. The two of them looked around the room and saw that a book fell off of the desk and onto the floor. Crowley put his glass of wine down and went to go pick it up for the angel.

Aziraphale started to slightly panic. 

“It is okay, Crowley! I will get it later!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

”No worries, angel! I got it for you!” Crowley said back to him as he got closer to the book and bend down to the ground to pick it up. Before Aziraphale could say another word to the demon, Crowley picked out the book. Crowley noticed a post-it note on the cover with a certain name on it as he stood back up.

”Who is Allen?” Crowley suddenly asked Aziraphale as he then looked at him. Aziraphale blushed.

”A guy that I have hired to help me around my shop.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley noticed the blushing and even had more questions for his friend.

”How come you hired someone? You do not even sell books.” Crowley asked him another question. Aziraphale looked away from the demon. He felt like he could get a single word out of his mouth all of a sudden. Crowley placed the book back in the desk and walked back over to the angel then sat down in his chair.

”When were going to tell me about him?” Crowley asked him another question. Aziraphale looked at Crowley again. Still, he felt like that he could not say a word.

”Aziraphale, you can have friends besides me but...why are you afraid to tell me about this person?” Crowley asked even yet another question to the angel. This time, Aziraphale needed to speak. There was no point in hiding this from Crowley.

”Well...I was not sure how you would feel about him. He is quite younger and he was wearing a leather jacket with what I assume to be a rainbow flag patch on it.” Aziraphale replied to his question this time. Crowley felt like he knew who Aziraphale was talking about.

”Was the rainbow flag patch on his right or left jacket sleeve?” Crowley asked a different question this time.

”Right..wait..how did you know it was a sleeve of his jacket?” Aziraphale replied and this time was the one who asked a question. Crowley realized who this Allen was now.

”Aziraphale...I could be wrong but I think you met my baby brother.” Crowley answered his question. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, 

“You have a younger brother?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded then leaned back in the chair.

”Yes. I do.” Crowley replied to him.

”When were you going to tell me this?” Aziraphale asked another question.

“It is a...complicated situation. Honestly, I did not know he was in this world. Nor did I know he existed until recently. I have seen him before but we have never met. It is not that I do not want to meet him...it is because I am worried if he found out that his brother older brother is a full blooded demon...it could lead to problems.” Crowley explained to the angel.

”He seems like a nice guy to me.” Aziraphale told Crowley.

”I do not doubt he is. It’s just...Allen is not exactly angel nor demon when it comes to a side.” Crowley said back to him.

”Is he a mortal?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged.

”Honestly, I am not exactly sure.” Crowley answered.

”Is it even possible for angels and demons to have mortal siblings?” Aziraphale asked another question. Crowley did not exactly know the answer to that question but he was going to answer it the best he can.

”It _could_ be possible. We go through so many lifetimes that I guess that we could end up having intimate times with a mortal during then and such. But yet...I am not exactly sure either.” Crowley explained to him. Aziraphale still had so many questions about this.

”Have you met Allen since you found out about him?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shook his head.

”I do not know if he knows that I even exist. And if he does not know about me...I rather it be that way. He has already gone all of his life not knowing who I am. It would be for the best.” Crowley replied to him. Aziraphale felt so bad for Crowley but yet, he understood why Crowley would want it that way.

”Do you want to meet and get to know him? I will not say anything to him if you wish not but deep down, do you?” Aziraphale another couple of questions. Crowley let out a sigh.   


“Yes and no. I mean, I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling but yet...I do not want to ruin his life. I am not totally sure at the moment but that could change over time. For now, I appreciate if you do not mention this to him..if we do ever meet.” Crowley answered. Aziraphale nodded.

”I will respect your decision. You both will meet eventually but I promise that I will not mention this to him.” Aziraphale told him.

”Thank you, Aziraphale.” Crowley said back. True. Since Allen will be at the shop quite a bit, there will be a great chance that the two of them will meet but Crowley hopes that Allen never finds out that they related. That is the last thing he wants. Crowley does t deny that he has one but...what if Allen did find out that his older brother was literally demon from hell? Most likely, it will not go well. For either of them. For now, Crowley just wanted to keep this a secret for as long as he can.

The two entities finished up their glasses of wine and spoke for a while before Crowley left back to his flat for the rest of the day. As Aziraphale stood at his desk after Crowley left the shop, Aziraphale saw the book for Allen once again. He could not help but think about what Crowley said to him about Allen as he picked it up to look at it.  
  


“What if _that_ Allen isn’t Crowley’s brother? There are many Allens in this world. But yet..he recognized him just by the patch on his jacket. I do respect Crowley’s choice in not wanting him to know that he is his brother and I will not tell him. I do feel so bad for Crowley. He should not have to feel afraid to talk to him. Poor dear. ..Anyway. I should get everything ready for tomorrow since Allen is going to be here early in the morning for the job. Just hope that everything goes smoothly.” Aziraphale said to himself. He placed the book back onto the desk.

The angel left the room and decided to get ready for bed. Though..there was one more thing that Aziraphale could not help thinking about. What if Allen finds out that his boos is a literal angel? No matter what happens, Aziraphale was glad to have Allen helping out. For now. Only time will tell if Allen will be able to handle it or not. And Aziraphale was the one who was going to give him that chance.


	3. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen starts his first day at Aziraphale’s bookshop but he starts to wonder...is this really a job or not. Also, will Aziraphale end up thinking that this was a good idea?

Allen walked up to the bookshop. It was finally Monday. His stomach felt like it had butterflies flying all inside of it. This job will be definitely better than his last one. Allen hated his last job. As much as he tried to stay there, he just could not do it. All the homophobic comments from his ex co-workers and even his boss made him so stressed out. Allen hopes that this one will be better. Aziraphale seems like a very nice man from what Allen saw when he spoke to him...at least to him he does but yet, looks can be deceiving.

The young man took a deep breath before placing his door on the door handle of the bookshop and gently opened it. He then walked in in and let the door close behind him. Just like the first time he was in the shop, the shop was quiet. Allen held on to his satchel a little more to his body as he walked around the shop to try to find his boss. 

“Aziraphale? I am here for work!” Allen spoke up so Aziraphale could possibly hear him. All of a sudden, he heard a noise coming from the back of the shop. A few seconds later, Aziraphale appeared. When Aziraphale saw the younger man, his eyes widened. This time, his outfit was different from the last time they saw each other. Allen wore a pastel blue buttoned down, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of tan slacks and brown closed toed shoes to match. Along with his pleather satchel. Aziraphale felt warm but calm.

”Allen! I did not expect for another 15 minutes!” Aziraphale said to the younger one. Allen looked at his watch. He did not realize that he was a bit early. Allen looked back up at Aziraphale.

”I apologize! I did not know that I am a bit early. ...I hope that is okay? I am just so excited to start my new job that I could not wait to get here. It may sound weird but...I really like bookshops and such and for some reason, being here...makes me..happy.” Allen said back to him. Aziraphale smiled at him.

”Personally, I do not mimd it at all. I am just surprised. I am glad to see you again, Allen.” Aziraphale told him. A smile suddenly appeared on Allen’s face. That caused Aziraphale to feel even a little more warm than a few seconds ago.

”I am glad to see you, too.” Allen said back to him. Aziraphale had an idea. 

“Let me show you around the shop. So, you can get used to it as well as seeing where things go and such.” Aziraphale suggested to him. Allen nodded back.

”I would like that a lot.” Allen responded to the suggestion. Aziraphale walked over to the younger one and they headed around the shop. As Aziraphale showed him where things go, Allen was paying attention to what Aziraphale was telling him but for time to time, he could not help but focus on Aziraphale’s face. There was something about the angel that mesmerized the younger one. There was just something about this man that made Allen feel a little flustered but...in a good way. 

When the two of them finished the tour, Aziraphale looked over at Allen, who suddenly blushed A slightly deep red color across his cheeks when they made eye contact. Aziraphale chuckled to himself.

”What a cutie!” Aziraphale thought to himself. Allen suddenly felt like he suddenly could not speak or move in front of the angel.

”Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale suddenly asked the younger one. Calling him “dear” only made Allen blush even more. Allen gulped before he spoke.

”Ye-yes. I am alright. I do not mean to be so awkward.” Allen replied to him. 

“You do not have to worry about not being who you are around me. Being who you are is the best way to be. Plus, I want to know the _real_ you, Allen. If we are going to get to know more about each other.” Aziraphale said to him. The more that Allen has been here, the more he was truly liking this stop. Not just because of the books either. Allen was finding himself attracted to Aziraphale the more he is around him. He know that he did not look at a resume before hiring Allen but Aziraphale had a question for the younger man.

”Do you feel overwhelmed by the all the books and such? By the way, I am not expecting you to learn everything in one day, you know. I want you to take your time to get used to everything.” Aziraphale asked and then explained to Allen. Allen shook his head.

”I do not feel overwhelmed at all! In fact, this place is heaven to me, honestly.” Allen answered him back. Aziraphale blushed this time when he heard Allen say that the book shop is like heaven to him. He suddenly had an idea.

”I will be right back.” Aziraphale said to him and quickly rushed off at the front door of the shop. Aziraphale decided to close the shop for the day and rushed back over to Allen. Allen watched what just happened and felt confused. When Aziraphale returned to the younger one, he smiled back at him.

”I decided that today should be a introduction day. I will still take calls but for now, I would like to just let us get to know each other. And I will show up you more of what to do when it comes to the shop, of course.” Aziraphale suddenly explained to him. Aziraphale has never been like this before but there is always a first time for everything, right? Allen actually liked that idea. He followed Aziraphale to the back of his shop. Allen noticed a couple of seats and a table.

”Is this your back office?” Allen asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Well, in a way, yes. I actually live in the shop. I live above it.” Aziraphale explained to him. Allen nodded. 

  
“

“That’s convenient. Sounds like a dream. Well, I have always wanted to live in a bookshop.” Allen said to him. 

“Yes, it is.” Aziraphale spoke up in agreement. Suddenly, the angel motioned to the seats near the table.

”Please, have a seat! Would you like some tea?” Aziraphale offered Allen. Allen was starting to not only like but love this bookshop. And the man who runs and owns it, too.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Allen replied back to him.

”Two cups of tea coming right up!” Aziraphale happily exclaimed and then head to the area of the office to go start on the cups of tea. Allen removed his satchel and placed it to the side of him and the chair before he sat down. As Aziraphale continued making the tea for the two of them, Allen looked at the older one from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Allen even bit his bottom lip. There was just something about the angel that Allen is attracted to. Very attracted to at that.Allen personally liked older men in that way. He never felt attracted to anyone that was and/or is around his age. Ever since he was a teenager, there was something about older men that excited him and in more than one way, too.

”So, Allen...are you new to Soho London?” Aziraphale suddenly piped up as he put the kettle onto the small burner. 

“Yes. I am actually from France originally but I have been living in England since I was about 10. To Soho London, I am somewhat new to _living_ in the area but I have visited before.” Allen replied, feeling a little nervous because of being caught off guard by Aziraphale speaking to him all of a sudden.

”Ah! I thought I detected a slight accent. What part of France are you from?” Aziraphale spoke then asked another question.

”Paris.” Allen replied. 

“Ah! Je suis allé à Paris plusieurs fois dans ma vie. Ce peut être un endroit magique.” Aziraphale said to him, flexing a little as he spoke to Allen in his native tongue. Hearing Aziraphale speak French turned the younger one even a little more than before.

”Très vrai. Surtout la vie nocturne. Nous essayons peut-être de gagner au moins un an à côté de Noël, mais à cause de la perte récente de mon travail, il ne sera pas facile pour moi d'économiser de l'argent pour le faire.” Allen spoke back to him in French as well. Aziraphale felt so bad for him. 

“I am so sorry.” Aziraphale said to him, going back to speaking the language that they were speaking to each other before. Allen shrugged then smiled at him.

”Eh. It is what it is. My last job was just terrible. The people I worked with and worked for could not respect the fact that I was a gay man. The homophobic comments were horrible and sometimes..it was more than comment that they did. The money was good but yet...my mental health was taking its toll and I just needed to get out of there. ..I just hope that I can be the best worker I can at the shop.” Allen said back to him. Suddenly, the kettle whistled. The water for the tea was ready to be poured into the cups. After Aziraphale asked Allen what kind of tea he wanted, Allen got up from the chair and went over to help him.

Aziraphale blushed as Allen was close to him once again. Before he could speak a word, Allen looked at him with another smile on his face.

”I...I do not mind helping.” Allen told him. Aziraphale wanted to _kiss_ this man. Badly, too. And he was not even sure why. Aziraphale has never felt like this before. Allen was different. Something that he rarely sees nowadays. Though, the angel was not the only one who wanted to kiss someone right now. Allen could not help feel the way he was feeling for Aziraphale. His mind was all over the place. Allen thought that he was suppose to be _working_ at a bookshop. Instead, it was having tea and conversating in the back of the bookshop. 

When Allen reaches over to grab something, their faces were only mere inches away. Both of them them pulled away quickly as they heavily blushed.

”I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that.” Allen said to the angel.

”Please, do not apologize! It-it is fine! Really!” Aziraphale said back to Allen. As much as they wanted to kiss each other, they held back their urges. This was not the right time to do that. The two of them calmed down and finished making the cups of tea and then sat back down in the chairs. Aziraphale and Allen had a lot of fun talking about certain subjects that they have in common, such as Shakespeare and love for sweets to name a couple of them. The more they got to know one another, the more the attraction between the two of them started to be more severe. 

So much time passed that the next time Aziraphale actually checked the time was when Aziraphale’s cuckoo clock struct noon. Aziraphale was surprised but yet, he was enjoying it. 

“My goodness! I did not realize that hours have passed since we have been back here. I suppose to be explaining the bookshop to you and such but yet, we ended up talking about..well...not that.” Aziraphale spoke up. Allen smiled at him.

”True but honestly, I do not mind. This is actually nice. Being able to have a conversation with someone who doesn’t judge you and likes quite a lot of the same things that I do. This shop, you and even this cup of tea. It’s..._heavenly_.” Allen said back to him. There he went again. All of a sudden, Allen’s stomach growled so loud that Aziraphale could here it.

”Well, someone seems hungry!” Aziraphale exclaimed. Not to mention that, Aziraphale was starting to feel that way as well. Allen blushed.

”I did not realize that you could hear that. I did not mean for that to happen. ...I was so excited and a little nervous about my first day working here that...that I did not eat breakfast.” Allen said back and admitted to the angel. The angel’s eyes widened.

”Dear boy! You should not skip meals! That’s not good to do that. Though...coming from me...I guess...” Aziraphale could not finish what he was about to say as he started to feel bad.

”Aziraphale?” Allen asked. Aziraphale let out a sigh.

”I am the last person who should be giving you advice when it comes to eating...considering my appearance.” Aziraphale explained to him. Ever since Gabriel told Aziraphale that he was basically fat, at times...his low self-esteem tends to kick in from time to time. Allen suddenly got up from the chair and walked over to Aziraphale.

”Please...do not think about yourself that way. There is nothing wrong with being thick. To me, being thick is _beautiful_. And if you do not mind me saying...I find you cute, Aziraphale. Very cute, to be perfectly honest with you.” Allen told him. Aziraphale blushed even more. This was the first time that he actually heard someone tell him this. He blushed even harder, too. 

“Did...did I say something wrong?” Allen asked him, worried that he just said he just did something wrong. Aziraphale shook his head.

”No, not at all! I...I..” Aziraphale calmed down and smiled the younger one.

”Thank you, Allen. That means a lot to me. More than you may ever know.” Aziraphale saidmtomhim as he felt both happy and calm once again. Allen smiled back at him.

”You are welcome, Aziraphale.” Allen told him. Aziraphale suddenly had an idea.

”Do you like sushi?” Aziraphale asked him a question. Allen nodded.

”Want to get some for lunch? My treat!” Aziraphale suggested to him. At this point, he forgot that there was a possibility that this man is truly Crowley’s brother but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the time that was going on right now with the young man. Allen’s eyes widened in shock.

”Are you sure?” Allen asked back, just to make sure that Aziraphale truly wanted to. Aziraphale suddenly took onemof the younger one’s hands in his as he looked at him. Feeling Aziraphale hold his hand make him all fuzzy but good at the same time.

”Yes. I am very sure that I want to buy you lunch.” Aziraphale said back to him. Allen nodded.

”Thank you.” Allen said to him as Aziraphale let go off his hand. 

“You are welcome. Plus, we can talk about the shop when we get back.” Aziraphale said back to him then got up from the chair in front of Allen. Allen went over and grabbed his satchel from the side of the chair before the two of the left the back of the shop and headed out the door to go get some food together. Today has only just begun but it has been interesting.

**######**

Allen finished up helping Aziraphale cataloging some new books that was delivered to the shop after their lunch from earlier in the afternoon. Aziraphale looked at the clock on the wall across from him and then back at Allen.

”How did you enjoy your first day of your new job?” Aziraphale asked him. Allen looked over at Aziraphale and smiled.

”I loved it! I am really glad that I am going to be working here! For more than one reason, too.” Allen replied back to the angel. Aziraphale felt so happy.

”I am glad! I also have enjoyed it as well.” Aziraphale told him. Aziraphale decided that Allen has spent enough time at the shop for today.

”By the way, if you want to head home, I am fine with it.” Aziraphale spoke. Allen looked at his watch and then back at the angel.

”Are you sure? I do not mind staying a little longer if you need me to.” Allen asked him back.

”I will be fine. I appreciate it, though.” Aziraphale answered him. Allen smiled and nodded.

”I guess I can head home and get dinner started early. So...around the same time tomorrow?” Allen said and then asked him. Aziraphale nodded.

”Sounds wonderful to me.” Aziraphale said back to him. Allen went to grab his satchel and then went to the door. He stopped and looked back at the angel, who was looking at him back. Allen waved at him.

”See you, tomorrow, Aziraphale!” Allen exclaimed cheerfully. Aziraphale waved back at him.

”See you tomorrow, Allen!” Aziraphale said back to him. Allen nodded and rushed out the door and down the street to his home. When Allen was out of view, Aziraphale let out a sigh. As much as he did not want Allen to leave, Aziraphale did need some time alone. Today has changed the angel. He went back to the shop and sat down at his desk chair. Aziraphale noticed that he forgot to give Allen the book that he promised.

”Oh, well, he will be back tomorrow. Hopefully. Allen is such a wonderful man. Not to mention, he is so gorgeous! He makes me feels things that I have never truly felt before or even in a very long time. ...I can not wait to see him again.” Aziraphale said to himself. Aziraphale relaxed for the rest of the evening before heading to bed for the night a few hours later. Aziraphale wondered what would it be like if Crowley met Allen. That could either be really good...or really _bad_. For now, it was just going to be Allen and Aziraphale in the shop until Crowley makes his next visit.


	4. Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has his first encounter with his younger brother, Allen while visiting Aziraphale at the bookshop one afternoon. And Allen tells Aziraphale that he is not the only entity in his bookshop anymore.

Crowley headed to Aziraphale’s bookshop. It has been a few days since he has last seen his angel. He has a paper bag with a wine bottle in it. It may a bit early for the wine but the bottle of wine is a gift for Aziraphale, regardless. Crowley always enjoyed seeing Aziraphale. No matter where and/or what time period they are in. As he reached the bookshop, the demon had a huge smile on his face. Crowley opened the door and came into the bookshop with bottle of wine in hand.

”Angel! I have something for you! It is a very rare bottle of...” Crowley stopped speaking as he noticed a man towards the back of the shop. It was Allen, working on cataloging a few new books that Aziraphale bought recently. Crowley did not move or make a sound. He just kept looking at Allen. All of a sudden, Allen turned his head and noticed Crowley standing at the front of the store. He walked out of the back and into the main area where Crowley was. Crowley felt nervous. He was seeing his younger brother for the first time face to face. Allen smiled at the demon.

”Can I help you with anything?” Allen asked him. Crowley gulped before he spoke.

”Is...is Aziraphale here?” Crowley replied to Allen with a question.

”Not at the moment but if you want to wait for him, he should not be too much longer. He only stepped out for a bit. Also...you must be Crowley! Aziraphale told me about you!” Allen replied to him and then asked him another question. Crowley could not help but blush.

”Um...yes. I am. ..What has Aziraphale told you about me?” Crowley answered and then asked even another question to the younger one.

”He mentioned that you were a cool person and they you may pop into the shop from time to time to see him.” Allen replied to him. Crowley felt relieved that is what Aziraphale told Allen about him. He still was not ready for Allen to know the real truth about him. 

And you must be Allen. Aziraphale told me that were going to be working in his shop. It..it is nice to meet you.” Crowley said “back to him. Allen nodded back. He noticed the bottle of wine in Crowley’s hand. Crowley realized what Allen was staring at after a few seconds. He sort of forgot that he had the bottle of wine with him.

”Oh! This is for Aziraphale. I can give it to him later.” Crowley explained the younger one. All of a sudden, the two of them turned as they hear the front door open. Aziraphale walked into the shop, holding a couple of bags. When he looked up, his eyes widened as he saw Crowley there. 

“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale thought to himself. Crowley showed Aziraphale the bottle of wine.

”I...I came to drop this off. I can take it to the back of the shop if you want to.” Crowley explained to the angel. Aziraphale nodded then looked at Allen.

”I will be right back.” Aziraphale spoke to him.

”Am..am I in trouble?” Allen asked him. Aziraphale shook his head.

”No, no, dear. Everything is fine. Do not worry.” Aziraphale replied back to Allen. Allen nodded and went back to working on the catalog. Crowley followed Aziraphale to the back of the shop. Crowley had so many things inside of his head, rushing throughout his mind. When the two of them reached the back of the shop, Aziraphale looked at Crowley after placing the two bags on the coffee table.

”Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded.

”I..I still could not tell him. Though, I was very close to doing so. But...I do not think this is the right time anyway.” Crowley said to the angel. Aziraphale agreed.

”But..._are _you still going to tell him?” Aziraphale asked another question. 

“Eventually, I want to but...when is the right time is what I am still not so sure about. Plus, I do not want him to be mad at you because you knew before him..if Allen finds out about this. Also...can Allen hear us back here?” Crowley answered and then asked him. Aziraphale shook his head.

”I doubt it. We aren’t close enough to the front of the shop for him to here us speaking.” Aziraphale replied back to him. At the front of the shop, Allen was checking his phone after finishing the cataloging for Aziraphale’s new books. Allen was curious what the two of them were talking about but yet, he felt like it was none of his business. Also, he did not want to get fired so he stayed in the front and focused on something else so his mind did not wander off to try to hear the conversation. A couple of minutes later, Crowley and Aziraphale entered the front of the shop and then Crowley walked out of the shop then headed down the streets of Soho London.

Allen looked at Aziraphale. 

“Are you okay?” Allen asked Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked over at Allen.

”Yes. I am okay.” Aziraphale answered back. Allen did have a thought about Crowley. Something that he noticed since the first time that he saw him in the shop.

”I do have a question for you, if that is okay.” Allen spoke up.

”Ask away.” Aziraphale told him. Allen gulped.

”Is Crowley an actual demon or something?” Allen suddenly asked Aziraphale. Aziraphale was not sure what to actually tell him.

”What makes think that he is a demon?” Aziraphale asked a question back. Allen felt so bad.

”Well...I did not mean to assume but I noticed his eyes through his sunglasses. I just didn’t know if they were real or cosplay contacts of some sort. I am so sorry. I should not have said anything.” Allen explained his question to him. 

“No, it is okay. Actually...yes, he is. Crowley is a demon but...how did you notice his eyes through his sunglasses? They were mostly covered up.” Aziraphale said back but also asked a question of his own.

”Honestly...it was more than just his eyes. I had a _feeling_. I am pretty good at telling entities.” Allen replied back to him. Aziraphale felt like that he should keep a secret about himself anymore to the younger one.

”I guess..I guess that you could tell that I am an angel then?” Aziraphale asked another question. Allen nodded.

”At first, I was not exactly sure but then, I started getting the feeling about you, too.” Allen answered.

”Does that change your opinion about me or anything?” Aziraphale asked yet another question. Allen shook his head.

”Not at all! Though...I am worried that you might feel different about me, though.” Allen explained. Aziraphale felt confused all of a sudden.

”Feel different about what when it comes to you?” Aziraphale asked. Allen let out a sigh before he spoke to Aziraphale again.

”I...I am a nephailim.” Allen admitted to he angel. Aziraphale’s widened.

”Wait...really?!” Aziraphale asked again. Allen nodded.

”I know that it is not easy to tell when it comes to my appearance but yes, I am. ...How do you feel about those kinds of entities?” Allen explained and then asked him. Aziraphale has never met one before so he was not sure how he felt about them but yet...the angel had nothing against them or Allen for being one either.

”As long as you are a good person, I have no reason to hate you. You’re good in my book, Allen.” Aziraphale answered him. Allen is also a “book” that Aziraphale would love to read from beginning to end. As Aziraphale snapped out of it so his mind did not start to wander off, he decided to change the subject.

”So...how is the cataloging going?” Aziraphale asked a different question this time. Allen smiled at him. He felt better about how the angel felt about him, Allen was definitely not going to be fired or anything like that.

”I finished it! Would you like to take a look?” Allen replied and then suggested. Aziraphale smiled back at him.

”Sure!” Aziraphale delightfully responded back to him. He walked over to Allen to take a look at the card holder that houses the catalog cards. Aziraphale was very impressed.

”You organized these very well. You quite good at this and definitely got the hang of this quickly.” Aziraphale said to him.

”Thank you! I have always been an organized person ever since I was a child. I do not exactly have OCD but...I like having things where I can find them easily.” Allen said back to him. The more Aziraphale found out about Allen, the more he felt attracted to the younger man. Allen noticed the way that Aziraphale was now looking at him. He did not mind it, though. Not one bit. In fact, Allen liked it a lot. Before Allen could lean in and kiss the angel on the lips, Aziraphale suddenly had an idea.

”By the way, there is another thing I needed help with...if that is okay with you.” Aziraphale suddenly piped up. Allen felt defeated but he was not sad about not kissing the adorable angel. Allen smiled and nodded back in response. There will be another opportunity.

”I do not mind at all.” Allen said back to him. Aziraphale smiled back at him and the two of them went to the back of the shop for a little while. Aziraphale was not sure what he could have Allen do back there but...he will figure out something. He just needed to get his mind off of what just happened out there. At least Aziraphale felt better about being able to be more of who he is around Allen. But..the angel still hopes that Crowley will tell Allen about who he really is. Though...can Allen handle that? Aziraphale was not sure but only time will tell. Sooner or later.


End file.
